Fearless
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: Ramuthra/Kayla. And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless.


Hi. Okay, now that Ramuthra and Kayla are together in Susie and the Secret, I can put this up. It was hard choosing the music, but my sister helped my by playing her Taylor Swift cd. Okay, please read on. HI KYT!!

Disclaimer: Kyt owns Kayla, I own Ramuthra. I don't own bionicle.

* * *

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, walk me to the car. And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah._"

Kayla smiled, her eyes twinkling. It was a full moon out, and she was anxious to get out and have some fun. The others had told her to stay in and not wake the village of air, but she didn't listen to them. She was too excited.

She slid out of her hut, enjoying that she was part mountain lion. She quietly snuck over to a hut and tapped on the door. When no one answered, she opened it and stepped inside. There, laying on the bed and snoring like thunder, lay her boyfriend.

The biomechanical lizard named Ramuthra. Oh yeah, he's also the size of a brick wall. And as sturdy as it. She giggled and tiptoed to the side of his bed, then, carefully, she slipped his blanket off and pushed. Thud! Ramuthra hit the floor as she pushed him off and he groaned.

"Kayla, what now?" He yawned and rubbed his green eyes, looking at her. Kayla smirked and put her hands on her hips, saying,"I wanna have some fun tonight and you're gonna join me. 'Kay?"

Ramuthra sighed and sat up, saying,"Good, I thought you were gonna ask me to do something bad." Kayla laughed and pulled on his arm, dragging him out of his hut. They ran through the quiet village, laughing silently at their little game of tag. Then, thunder rumbled overhead.

Kayla squeaked a moment before realizing what it was. Ramuthra lifted his head and laughed, it sounded almost like the thunder. Kayla laughed too, enjoying the company of her good friend.

_"We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know. I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now, but you're just so cool. Run your hands through your hair, absent mindly makin' me want you."_

Rain began to fall and Kayla and Ramuthra laughed together. They were getting soaked, but they didn't care. Ramuthra gazed at how Kayla looked. Her hair fell in soggy locks, her face shining with the water, her clothes dripping wet. Everytime she moved her feet her shoes squeaked.

Kayla gazed at Ramuthra, liking the way he looked in the rain. His body was dripping water, and his tail slid easier through the rain. His green eyes seemed lighter, which made her accidentally stare. They both paused for a moment, taking in their partner's look.

Finally, they broke into smiles and continued their fun, running around huts and tagging each other. Kayla threw back her head in delight and let out a yowl, like a feline.

Ramuthra laughed and threw his head back too, letting out a howl. They both howled at the moon, feeling their spirits soar to the sky.

_"I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst. Fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress. Fearless."_

Kayla looked at Ramuthra who looked back at her. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the mouth. When she pulled away, Ramuthra looked stunned for a moment. Then, a huge smile broke out onto his face and he howled again, going all out.

Kayla smiled and yowled along, not caring if they woke up the village. It was their time together, and theirs alone. Ramuthra stopped and scooped Kayla up, twirling her around in circles. Kayla laughed and hung onto Ramuthra, feeling how warm he was. They'd be happy together.

A human/mountain lion and a biomechanical lizard. The perfect match. Kayla wrapped her arms around Ramuthra's neck and stared into his eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

_"So baby drive slow, 'til we run outta road, in this one horse town. I wanna stay right here, in this passenger's seat. You put your eyes on me in this moment. Now capture it. Remember it._"

Kayla knew she would remember this moment forever. Ramuthra set her back down and bowed like a gentleman, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it, pulling close to him. They twirled in circles, dancing in the rain.

Ramuthra wrapped Kayla in a hug and whispered,"Tahu's gonna be pissed." Kayla waved her hand nonchalantly and said,"If he gets outta line then I'll pummel him back into it." Ramuthra smirked and patted her head, saying,"That's my girl."

Kayla smiled and raised her head again, yowling some more. Ramuthra did the same, answering the calls of thunder.

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress. Fearless._"

Some matoran shouted at them, shaking their fists, but they were oblivious to them. They kept their chorus up, howling and yowling like there were no tomorrow. The thunder rumbled back, as if answering their call. The moonlight shone on them, making it seem like a spotlight.

Kayla sighed, really wishing she had her camera right now. Ramuthra smirked. This was one of the best nights of his life. He had someone to love, they were both happy, and they were answering the thunder.

He'd admired the thunder, since to him, it seemed like it was only trying to start a conversation with you. Some people didn't listen long enough to answer back since they were scared, but he wasn't. Thunder was him, and he was thunder. They were thunder. They were the thunder talkers.

Kayla let out a very loud yowl and someone threw a spoon at her, which Ramuthra deflected with his quick tail. Kayla smiled and looked sheepish as she said,"Thanks." Ramuthra kissed her on the head and said,"No problem. Anything to make you happy."

_"Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake. I'm not usually this way, but you pulle me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'. It's fearless."_

Kayla kissed him again, then shivered. She'd stayed in the rain too long. The water had soaked through her clothes and now she was cold, no longer warm from inside her hut. Ramuthra saw this and drew a blanket from his emergency pack, something he took everywhere wtih him.

He wrapped the cloth around her shoulders and held her close, trying to share his body heat with her. Kayla smiled and snuggled in closer, letting loose another yowl. Ramuthra howled, long and deep. Yes, they were thunder talkers. But they didn't mind.

Kayla remembered when Ramuthra had told her about this. To answer the thunder meant you accepted its offer to start a conversation. That's what they were doing now. The thunder rumbled and crashed as it spoke to them, causing them to howl and yowl more.

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst. Fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress. Fearless_."

They ceased their noises and smiled. The thunder clouds were moving away, telling them that the conversation was over. Kayla smiled and looked into Ramuthra's green eyes, relishing the fact that she now had someone to love.

Ramuthra picked Kayla up bride style and carried her into his hut, getting her a warm cup of juice. They were really hitting it off in his opinion.

* * *

Yep. That's Ramuthra/Kayla for ya. The song is "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Please R&R!


End file.
